1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of a solar generator for a satellite or terrestrial energy system and in particular to a new and useful solar cell having a flexible support mounting a plurality of cells which are interconnected electrically so that the structure may be rollable or foldable and which also includes a conductive layer applied to the opposite side of the support for the elimination of charge carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar generators are used for energy generation on the earth and at or on satellites and the radiant energy of the sun is transformed by photoelectric means into electrical energy. The solar generators used in space travel technology are increasingly designed in a flexible form. It is therefore possible to apply the generator in or on the satellite in a rolled up, a flapped or folded state and to extend the support only in orbit, that is, in the operative position of the satellite, by means of special devices. The accommodation of the solar generator thus requires relatively little space during the take-off phase of the satellite. However, a disadvantage in these solar generators as in all other solar generators used in space travel and on earth, is that high static charges may occur on the back of the supports for the solar cells. Also a high potential difference may occur between the front and the back surfaces and discharges may thus lead to damage of such a generator.